A Return home
by F-horne-bitchcraft
Summary: I do not own anything besides the Riddle sister and Marius. everything else belongs to Queen Rowling. :3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

A Return Home

Emma Malfoy, she changed her name from Riddle to Malfoy after the Dark-Lord fell. After the war her whole family was acquitted from any illegal activity, except one sister, that sister was Emma's oldest sister, Mrs Scabior. Mrs. Samara Malfoy-Scabior. After that bitch ginger blew our mother up, well our sister lost her wits; she whipped the whole Weasely family out of existence. Too the family this was a grave lost. Emma never talked about her older sister. Emma has not been home since Aunt Cissy died two years and a fortnight, the shock of Bella and Samara was too much for her to handle. Emma bit her lip trying not too crying from the painful memories of the past that she has lost the most two dearest people in her life. She still wasn't over that her sister is gone locked up just like their mother, and Narcissa dead, within one year. Emma sore too herself that she would never step foot in the Malfoy Manor again, and here she is knocking on the door; she felt tears streaming down her face. Not like she remembered it.

Samara's old house elf answered the door " Mistress Riddle we've been expecting you." The house elf said. Emma pushed the house elf against the wall. " How many times do I have too tell you it's Malfoy not Riddle, I have not been a Riddle since my father's death you stupid fucking idiot house elf." What Emma did not realize that there was a Yuletide gathering going on, Sophie coughed and said, " Ahem, dearest do you always have too be so colourful? " Emma blinked the last time she saw Sophie she was a mere girl of fourteen years of age or, almost fifteen her eyes swelled up with joy she hugged her youngest sister who was turning of age any day now. Her hair was still radiant red, her eyes still blue as a glacier. She was wearing nineteen thirties vixen type of dress. She was fully developed. Emma whipped her tears from her eyes. Ophelia and her husband walked in after me, Ophelia could passed for Lucius' daughter, who was now married too Marius Malfoy, our cousin, one Lucius' side. Blood purity is something we take something serious in our house. Emma was not fit too go into the ballroom just yet.

Emma went up too her old bedchambers, as she passed Samara's bedchamber. She looked at the door, she just stared at it, and then she placed her small petite hand around the door handle. She opened the door, and nothing looked as it has been touched since the day that she got married too Scabior. She walked too her Vanity, Her muggle perfume is still there, it read " Chanel Coco Mademoiselle Eau De Pafum." Something about my sister she always had too have the best of everything. Emma walked too her Jewellery box, which was about as tall as she was, she opened it, there was the tiara that she wore for her wedding, it was in shape of small snowflakes. Emma crawled in Samara's bed and curled up into a little ball in fetal position, Emma was balling; she finally passed out from all the crying that she did.

Meanwhile, downstairs the Yuletide party was growing quiet dim. Lucius had still not seen hide or tail of Emma, but he sore he heard her Soprano voice threaten the ruddy house elf. , Which her voice almost sang too him as she opened her mouth, last time he saw his niece was when she was twenty-three, she had too be twenty-five maybe twenty-six by now. Marius and Ophelia walks up too him, Lucius the gentleman that he was took his nieces gloved hand too his mouth and kissed her small and dainty hand. " I hope you are enjoying the party." Lucius said. " Uncle Lucius you always throw the grandest parties, and may I speak too in your office please?" Lucius nodded in agreement. He shut the door behind them and poured himself some brandy. " Yes Ophelia how may I be at service?" he said Ophelia looked down at him and the floor again. She parted her lips " Well it's about Emma she's here and she hasn't been downstairs tonight and this does have me concerned. "

" Right" Lucius said in a terrified voice. " Marius and Ophelia send everybody home and tell them that the party is over. I'm going too look for Emma she's either in my room or Samara's room.

Lucius went up stairs he first went into Samara's room he noticed the door had been cracked open. There she was, she was sleeping, she was in a black skirt below her knee, and quiet the revelling top, sexy but lady like. Lucius could tell she's been crying he kisses her eyelids. Emma was still so very innocent even if she was twenty-five. Lucius picked her up too and took her too her room. He hated any of his girls upset. Who can blame her though? She's not been home in two years. He laid her down her own bed. Her hair framed her face perfectly, as the moonlight hit her face made her look angelic. Lucius went back too his room, tomorrow is Christmas day he thought, Emma's twenty-fifth or twenty-sixth birthday is in two days from now. Lucius got out his formal-robes, and walked over to his dresser where there he poured some brandy, he was not the man that he once was before his beloved Cissy died, before the war…. Before he dropped the prophecy.

Emma woke up; it was still dark out it was not even midnight yet. She noticed that she was no longer in her sister's room, she had been moved; Emma was still in her travelling robes. She changed into a long muslin and lace gown that was a light sage green, with a matching dressing robe, you only could see her feet popping out it was an empire waist dress, she was gifted in her Brest size it was low cut so her breast were almost spilling out. She pulled out her comb, her long honey brown hair came tumbling down. She looked like her mother and her aunt put into one person. Emma had lighter hair then Bella, but she had her mother's wild curls, she didn't have her personality, which that was Samara's area. Her eyes were ice blue, and her skin was as white as the purest of pearls. She was a beauty. She was fully developed. She noticed that there was a candle lit up in her uncle's room as she walked passed it. The floor panel creek as she walked upon it. Lucius was in his bed reading a book, he heard the noise he was curious so he put the book down on his nightstand, and he went down stairs, where he found Emma eating some Christmas pudding in their sitting room, where it glisten by the Christmas presents, and decorations. Where there was a magical charm too play Greensleeves. She looked radiant in her long muslin gown. He sat next too her. " We were worried about you when you did not show up too the Celebration Dear heart." He said with a warm in his own glacier eyes. " I know I do apologize Luci, it's just so many years, not being in this house, and walking by Sammy's door was just so overwhelming for me." Lucius placed his index finger onto her oh so ever soft lips. Emma parted her lips at his touched. "Shhhhh" Lucius said. " You shan't be giving your own family explanations of your mourning. Lucius stood up and extended his arm out too Emma. Though you weren't here that I want too grant our usual two or three dances. She took his hand, he looked at her, and "You look absolutely ravishing Dearest heart." Emma was quiet the lady, she turned her head as she blushed, as Lucius took her into his arms. This is where Emma, laid her feather-light arms onto his body. Lucius took pride into himself; because he made her into the fantastic dancer that she is today. It was Lucius that taught her everything that she knows. She didn't step on his toes once, he thought good girl, too himself. Lucius buried his face in her skin which smelled like Sweet pea and honeysuckle, He also detect a subtle not of lavender, as he traced her jaw line. Lucius was having a hard time retaining himself. He traced her jaw line; he noticed her taste was just as intoxicating as her sent. Her body was begging to be tasted. Two or three hours passed as they danced she laid her head on his shoulder. Lucius bowed, kissed her hand and got some wine. He brought a glass " you look flushed." Has he handed her a class of Burgundy wine. " A beautiful creature like you should be treated too the finest wine in my cellar." That made her giggle, but oh what a lovely sound it was, he relish of hearing it again, at this point he nibbled at her ear, which seems that Emma was ticklish.

The next thing Lucius knew his face was buried into her face, and Emma seem as if she was enjoying it very much indeed. She was moaning into his mouth, as our tongues entwine. Lucius found himself grinding himself against her, soft delicate body. She didn't seem too mind it at all. He could feel her embrace tighten, and at that moment she lift up her leg, he grab hold of your delicious fully developed ass, he finally pull her towards closer too his hard body, he wanted her too feel his arousal as she was the sole reason for it. He felt tight in the chest, because solely of her. He untied her dressing robe as it slide off her body, her finely made muslin and lace sage gown accentuates her smooth curves, which he had admired the most the this fine magical night. He begins too untie her dress from the back, he was kissing her neck and cupping her delicious breast into his hand. He glides off her dress; as it was like a green puddle in of muslin on the marble floor. Lucius picked her up, bridal style; she was in nothing but her black and gold knickers and a matching bra, which make her more delicious then she already was. Once Lucius got too his bedchambers, he lays her down on the bed, he couldn't stop looking at her.

Lucius position himself on top of her, and Emma hungrily sucked his tongue, once more she was making the most, sexy, delicious noises, his hand slide onto her knickers, he noticed that she was not shaven, but she was neatly trimmed, he liked it this way. Natural yet very groomed. He was delighted to find that he arousal matched his. She was soaking wet, and ready too be taken. He dismembered his robes as quickly as he discarded her nice muslin dress had been. Her legs open at the slightest touch of his hand against of her inner thigh. He doesn't he bother peeling off her knickers off of her. His lust was getting the better of him, and for the time being, pulling the delicate fabric to one side that favoured him access too her pussy needs to suffice. Emma begins too stiffen under him as he started too penetrated her, for a brief moment he was too overwhelmed by her tightness to realised that the moan than just had escaped her beautiful mouth was not the one of pleasure. Lucius for a minute or two felt horrid he was stroking her hair and kissing her neck he whispered in her ear. " Dearest heart Emma love, you sweet, yet silly little thing. You should have told me that you were still untouched. I would have been gentle with you. Deflowering a virgin was not a treat he hasn't received in thirty some years.

Lucius tenderly kissed her tears away that were lingering onto her lashes, and whispering sweet words into your ear. While slowly, gently easing in and out of her, waiting and wanting for her body too relax, and get used too him. Lucius did whispered into her ear again. " You do feel so ever good, dearest heart, you are so warm and oh so-very tight." Eventually, she does relax. Emma's eyes flutter shut and her head sinks into the pillow. Lucius slide out of her, despite. Her disappointed whimper. But the sound soon turns into the most delishious little moans as his lips caressed the sensitive skin of her neck. He was going insane, he was going too treat like the Slytherin pureblooded queen that she was. He wanted too be a considerate and passionate lover too her. She was shivering as he was making his was working towards her breast, covering her flesh with small and tender kisses. He massed her breast firmly, through the delicate fabric of her bra, he began too unpeel the fabric away. Giving each inch of them exposed of her skin. He starts a quick lick with the tip of his tongue. When her first nipple was freed, Lucius enclosed his mouth onto her nipple and started sucking at it as if it were the most delicate and sweet Honey duke's had to offer. There is only one thing sweeter, and that my lover was the sounds of pleasure coming from your slightly parted lips he thought too himself. He began let his thumb and index finger replace my lips too tease your now awakened rosebud. While he takes the other into his mouth, as he was rubbing it with his tongue against it until he felt it harden, he heard Emma whimper with pleasure.

Lucius whispered into her ear again, as he was kissing her neck and her ears." Do not fret, my dearest heart. I have not forgotten about the rest of your body, I just could spend hour upon hours on those succulent breast of your yours." He starts too kisses her body, all over your belly, his hands tracing down her sides, her hips were perfectly rounded hips. As he hooked his fingers into her waistband of her lacy knickers, Her scent was still intoxicating, Sweet pea, honeysuckle, with a subtle note of lavender. He could not resist from playing with her clit from her entrance and then back too her clit again. She tasted like an exotic fruit of the Amazon rainforest fruit, for the taking. Her breathing becomes laboured, he closed his lips around her swollen, succulent clit, as he started too suck it oh so very gently. He placed his hands onto her hips from bucking against his face. Lucius regardless always enjoyed the one in charge. So henceforth he would decide what she would get and would not get. He thought evilly too himself.

The next moment he slide a finger deep inside of her tightness, and too follow was a second followed inside of her deepest depth of her ocean, all the while as he was sucking her exotic fruit clit. Her moans and whimpers were turning him on even more then he thought possible. Because of her taste, and her scent and those sweet angelic noises that were escaping her mouth. He was now stroking himself with his free hand, he was trying too following the rhythm pattern with the his fingers inside of her rubbing that sensitive coarse spot deep inside of her. As his fingers was deep inside of her, he started too feel her muscles tensing up around her fingers, he could feel her clit pulsate against his tongue, her whole body was shuddering underneath him. " Oh Merlin Lucius yes, Like that Ah, Ah don't stop love of ye' God's don't stop." Pleasing her like this was the most erotic feeling he could have. He was going off the bat, this right here could send him over the edge, and he was not even an ounce concerned about his own pleasure. He wanted her to come for him, and only for him. He never wanted to forget her fibre of her body underneath his. His slide inside of her again, he made sweet compassionate love too her, " Oh Lucius Ah yes, ah please don't stop, yes!" she screamed as she was hitting her climax. He ever loved hearing every scream, every muter, into his ear, he started to thrust faster inside of her, her fluid in motion, he was burying himself into the deepest depths of her ocean. He let out a whimper; he would not spill his seed inside of her yet. He bit down onto his lip, He knew she was hot and tight, but he now had her contracting muscles around his fat cock, and this sensation was driving him insane he wanted too come inside of her so fucking bad. He kept saying too himself that he Shan't loose control, not yet, he wanted more of her exotic tasting fruit, of her smell, of her noises, he didn't want too stop making sweet passionate love too her. Not that she was finally his.

He was in fact making sweet passionate love to his Emma; he was looking into her ice-cold eyes, which for one had a spark he never has seen inside of those blue eyes. Was a certain spark, brightness? Which made him kisses her passionately again. He was kissing her neck tenderly, whispering sweet romantic words of love into her ear. As his reward he receives a smile, and she looks into his eyes and smiles again, his heart melted, he apologized for the rough way he took her virginity. The last few thrust he was holding her left hand, as his other hand was in her beautiful golden brown hair, her legs wrapped tighter around him, her hand cupped his face. He felt her contact once again he buried his face in her neck and groaned into her delicate, beautiful skin. Next our bodies were numb, and thrashing against one another. He thrust into her two last times, and hitting her special little spot one last time. His seed, sewed into her deep, very deep ocean, her muscles milked him too the very last drop. He collapsed onto of her; her fingers were going through his golden hair. He thought too himself Gods, what a fucking feeling, he has not came that hard in decades. He kissed her hands and her neck and her lips. " My dear hearted Emma, you were the most delicious thing I have tasted in a very long time. Again my Rosebud I am truly sorry taking you so rough." Emma cupped her hands onto his face. " You were perfect, considerate, and I find myself lucky too call you my first lover, I won't be stratified like that as I live I reckon' " Lucius kissed her break the last time he extended her arm as she came too snuggle him up as he wrapped covers around her. That night they both fell asleep hand and hand, he watched her as she drifted too sleep and kissed her forehead, and whispered into her ear " I love you Emma Rose Malfoy, you'll always be my little rosebud."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Christmas day:

It was Christmas morning, it was the next morning, Lucius woke up too her on his shoulder. His hand never left her hair, as the sun shined in the room and onto her skin milky skin, and her long curly golden brown hair, as he watched her sleep her lips were parted. She was the most beautiful creature, he slightly moves onto his side to kiss her neck and lips too wake her up. She class slowly opened her eyes, with a smile. " Happy Christmas." She said in a drowsy tone of voice. " Mmmm happy Christmas Rosebud. " She snuggled in closed in his chest and whispers into her skin " I don't want to get up yet, I want too be with you." He chuckled " you are with me dearest heart, however my dearest, we should get up." Emma whined and hugged him even more. She stretched and yawned. She got out of bed and put on a her green dress it was untied in the back and she was holding the bodice up, she opened the door looked both ways to see if the ghost was clear, it was she darted across the hall too her own bedchamber.

Lucius was still in bed thinking of events of his past, the girls and his son, with a few nephews from his sisters is the only family he had left. He closed his eyes, tried too remember his mother and father, and his first wife and their daughter. If he decided to court Emma this would be his third marriage. His first wife they meet at Hogwarts, she was a Slytherin, she was the same year as Lucius, she was a red head with eyes the colour of the most bluest ocean. Her name was Achelois Fideli; She was as beautiful as her name. They married right out of Hogwarts. He poured some wine he was shaking of his past. They had two daughters. They conceived with in months of the their wedding, the firstborn was a daughter her name was Artemis Malfoy, she had her mothers hair, his eyes and skin colour. Lucius was slowly getting dressed as these memories were cascading his mind. Soon after his daughter's birth Achelois was with child at the end of the year again. The child was Blond hair, sapphire blue eyes like her mothers, his daughters' where his pride and joy, he loved his family so ever much. Her name was Persephone Irene Malfoy. She was papa's little angle. He was buttoning his shirt up and straightens his jacket up. He felt sick too his stomach, was this remorse? In the pit of his stomach? He looked at his reflection in the mirror, his father has been dead for decades, and his daughters would have been Emma's and Samara age. At this present time he felt as if his world was crashing down. He loved his father. He Loved Achelois. He loved Artemis. He loved Persephone. He lost his whole family without a warning, and within a matter of a few days. He knew it has been years. He still has not healed over their death. Lucius loved her with her whole entire being. He was almost disowned because of his first wife, she was pure, as pure as they come, although his mother hated her because of the pure fact she was beautiful and feisty, full of energy and oh so full of life. He remembered he had too go too Scotland for business, he wish he never wanted go back too this place, but he began to cry when Emma came in.

Emma did not know anything about his first wife, he was crying hard, on Christmas none the less, these weren't happy tears, and these tears were tears of Sorrow. Emma placed her chin on his heaving should and place her arms around him as both of them went too the floor. She didn't say anything, she was in complete and utter shock, and she has never seen him like this in her almost twenty-six years of living. Lucius was began too speak he took Emma's hand's " Rosebud, I need too tell you about something." Emma was in shock what the fuck was going on. His voice was horse from crying, and he slowly stood up. He wiped the tears off of his face, and eyes, as they turned back into ice again. He sat on his now made bed and patted his bed. There is a Malfoy secret that Narcissa wanted too keep a secret, Emma was Marlins fucking balls this had to be a fucking dusey of a fucking family secret, his lip was still trembling, his hand was shaking from this. " Well I was married, before your Aunt. I am not going too bullshit this, with you but don't say a word too anybody else." Emma's jaw dropped open she could, what was her name, did you have kids and how long ago was this, and finally what happened too them? Did Tom kill them?" Emma was looking at him, she did not care about his past, and she hated seeing Lucius like this. He coughed too clear his voice. " I loved her and my whole existence, and even though she was pure blooded, I was disowned because of her. She won my father he chuckled, I was actually Betrothed too your mother, but she would've killed me with in a year. His Grey blue eyes were warm, like last night, she said " Luci." As she went behind him, and hold him from behind confronting him at the best abilities that she could " This is off the topic but your windows too are crystal clear, it is like I can see right into your soul." She was holding him from the behind and her chin was resting on his shoulder. He continued, " My late wife's name was Achelois Fideli, we meet at Hogwarts, we were the same year, we married right out of school. We conceived our first daughter on our honeymoon, he broke a smile. Our first daughter looked just like her, her pale completion and her red hair, god her beautiful red hair." Another tear went down his face. Emma kissed his tear from his face. Just like he did last night. How did you parents accept her " Well as I did mention, my father almost did disown me, but Achelois won his heart over, he adored her, I swore I think he was in love with her, she was that beautiful. My mother on the other hand, despised her, rather me Marry Bella or Narcissa, or until Andy became involved with the mud blood. Our second daughter was born roughly at close too Christmas of our second year of our marriage, she looked like me, she was my little girl, her name was Persephone Eirene. " Daddy's little girl, Luci babe, what happened too them? She asked concerned, as these words came out of her mouth he started to cry again, he collapse on his bed, having. She didn't know what too do, she started too cry as well. " Emma, I do not know for sure or certain what happened too my family. " as he was gasping for air as he was crying and chocking. " Lucius shhhhh, calm down babes, shhhhh." She tried to comfort to the best too her abilities. " See back then, before I became the purest, and bigot that I am today, I was actually apart the order, I was a spy. " Emma's dropped even more down. " Was she apart of the Order as well?" Lucius nodded, " we were both spies, but I could of passed for a Death Eater, she was too kind, and caring too pull it off, she tried too prove them wrong. Emma's head was spinning, from all this, she knew she could not tell a soul about this, she was in shock. He took a deep breath and continued. " As I was saying Emma, somebody ratted her out, I know they did, I'll take it too my cold grave that they did. " Emma felt as she had a lump in her throat, and had difficulty speaking" And what happened too her?" she shouldn't of asked, but he needed too get this off his chest, he closed his eyes, and managed too say the words that nobody in their right mind wanted too hear. " She was raped." Emma's eyes almost popped out of her skull and she said in the tiniest voice. " By whom?" Lucius opened his pale eyes; too look her deep in the eyes. " Who was it, I'll tell you wow the low life wizard was Billius Weasely." Lucius put much Emphasis on the Weasely name,  
"I do not hate their family because they're beyond poor, or they a bunch of muggle loving fucking idiots. I hate them because they saw what their precious Billus who could do no wrong did to my wife, and they considered Justice for her choosing the Dark Arts over their own beliefs. This is why when Samara killed them my heart sang with justice, and pride and joy. Revenge was severed. Karma bit their whole goddamn family in their ginger arses. That night when Billus got home he gloated about it like a little boy that stole a bunch of candy in honeyduckes. Billus was a sorry excuse of a man let alone a fucking wizard, he let his family believe he was a spy and yet he was more into the dark arts then I, Severus, Samara and Bella put in one cookie jar. I killed Billus in the next raid, after he was acquitted, and the charges for her rape was dropped." Emma blinked her blue eyes, Wait your wife was a spy, I know Draco had too be, he's too soft, and you? Emma asked the question before thinking it thoroughly. She was taking deep breaths. " I already told you during the first was I did in fact play both sides. " She was sitting on the bed shocked, even her mouth-hung open for several minutes. Lucius was a family man, she knew this, and she already knew that he loved his family, without his family he was nothing. He taught her sisters, and herself that family is everything. Emma took another deep breath, " Lucius what happened to your daughters?" Lucius put his face in his face. Persephone, was floating in the garden pond, he said with a whisper with his eyes closed. Emma felt as her heart stopped beating. " What about Airtimes?" She was in the courtyard, with her head decapitated. In front of the Malfoy Manor. They were both murdered. Emma put her hand too her face, and repeated the word " Murdered?" she was crying and she couldn't endure her uncles sad past. " How old?" tears start streaming, we were married for four years, Airtimes was Three years old and Persephone was turning two, within weeks. I thought she did love me, but she actually left me and our daughters behind. She left no note; she jus vanished without a trace he was heaving again. But soon my mind was changed, because my two little girls where dead. I believe that she was taken, and later murdered, some including the Wesley's believed that she had killed our little girls our pride and joy. Then disappeared, I knew her, better then that, I know now and with every ounce of my beating heart that She did not kill our little girls. She would of rather killed herself, or been raped a thousand times more. Then hurt our girls. That's the Malfoy family secret you don't hate me do you?" He hasn't spoken of this since their death. Emma was balling her eyes, were never so in so much sorry she shook her head, " No I do not hate you." She pulled him so ever close " I could never hate you, not now, not ever, I appreciate you telling me everything." Lucius notice what she was wearing she looked radiant, as always. Sophie comes in and she was not expecting too see Lucius in tears, and with her sister on his bed! " Erm, should I come back, because it's 9:45 and we've been wondering were you two been and we want too open presents and eat!" Emma laughed manically. " Do you realize if you said that in front of Samara, She would slapped you senseless?" Sophie rolled her eyes and she snorted a laugh. " Yeah whatever, where you two doing anything, ugh don't answer I do not want to know. " Sophie was in, a long purple velvet gown, that was off the shoulders. Emma was in a Empire waist Chiffon and Georgette dress, it was pink, she had matching pink ballet slippers type of shoes too match, she had a pearl necklace, and tiara on. With white long gloves. Her hair up. Sophie walked out of the room; she knew something was going on, she could taste it. Lucius just held her, he didn't want to let her go he whispered in her ear " You're bringing me back too life." He held her tight laying his head on her chest, he was listing too her heart beat he never wanted wanting too let her go, after the events of today he was feeling overwhelmed, he did not know if he had it in him too move. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered in her Ear as he was nibbling on her neck and ear. " Stay with me please, doesn't leave." She would never leave any of her family members in such a state.

The next moment Ophelia knocks on the door, and she thought holy fuck Lucius looked like pure hell, her blue eyes squinted, was he crying, and was Emma crying? Oh my Merlin is they together? She didn't mind, She married Marius of all people her own cousin. At least Lucius wasn't blood. Emma and Lucius was looking at her if she has literally has gone off the bad, her expressions where literally on her sleeve.  
" Ophelia are you feeling okay you look like you're about too faint?" Ophelia did nothing but nodded at them, and spoke briefly " um…. It's almost nine, and we are wondering when the master of the house and my sister are going too to join the rest of the Malfoy Family with Christmas breakfast and opening our gifts?" Lucius rolled his eyes; they haven't changed in 30 some years. Samara would be 30 this year. " We'll be down in a moment." Ophelia gave a sigh and walked out the room and went down stairs too the sitting room. Marius " Was he fucking her?" Ophelia raised her eyebrows, no they were dressed and in tears, the both of them. Draco was sipping Coffee " Hold on my father was crying? The man who is almost made out of stone was crying?" Ophelia nodded "yuh he was crying and so was Emma. " Ophelia said as she sat on Marius' Marius was Ophelia's everything. Draco was not yet married, at this point and time. Draco was still single twenty-three years old, and still single. Ophelia rolled her eye up at him. " Your father might be cold, and he might seems like he has no emotion Draco, I am sorry too break the news but Uncle Lucius is in fact a human, and he is in fact underneath that hard shell, is a soul and feelings. Draco may I be so bold to ask you a question?" She looked at him with her ocean blue eyes. Draco nodded " Yes Ophelia what would your question be?" As his grey eye's looked into hers. " Do you think your father is utterly that cold hearted that he does not know how too cry or show emotion?" Draco did not say anything at first his jaw clenched up and he tightens his grip around his coffee mug. " To be as utterly truthful I do not know. I am not used to my father showing an ounce of affection, he has always ran this house with no emotion. So I just assumed he was a cold-hearted bastard. " Sophie just dropped her jaw, she could not believe what she just heard. Because Lucius was nothing but kind and considerate to the Riddle sisters, Sophie never knew her parents, Ophelia knew more about them then she did… which was not much.

Emmaline since Aunt Cissy died, and her mother died, and since the winking bastard Minster of magic locked her beloved sister up. After all Emma, and the remaining of her sisters believed that it was just and fair, what Samara did to the Wesley's. The Weasel's are the same people that killed her mother, and that bastard Raped Lucius first wife and not to mention murdered his wife and his daughters, which he felt that he had to keep silent about. She wondered did Lucius go through this every Christmas where he had this mental break down? Emmaline looked over at Lucius and said we ought to go downstairs and start this holiday bullshit started the sooner we get this shit done and over with the sooner it will be over with. As he was talking to Emmaline her dress was pink, empire waist, and she had her first pearl necklace and earrings that Lucius and his late wife picked out for her when she turned twelve years old. She had a diamond and pearl tiara, she looked as the pure blooded princess that she was. Lucius caressed her cheek and he was I hope I will make you happy my dearest princess. I, hope you are my last lover I will have in this life, this life has been painful and I cannot bear to loose another wife, or another lover. Even though she was crying, she was still radiant and beautiful to him in every aspect. In fact as her tears was drying up, one could tell how beautiful her eyes were more emerald green as they were full of emotion and passion. She was upset but nonetheless they were more radiant then normal. She sniffed and said, " How do I look?" Lucius, smiled and said softly into her soft and tender earlobe, was felt like silk upon his lips. "Like a neoclassical sculpture of Airtimes."

Lucius walked to his bedchambers door and opened the door up. Emmaline went out the door Lucius held his and out his arm out. " He was we shouldn't let on to much, not on Christmas, that is what we all hear." Emma gave a gentle sigh. " Of course, and either of us is in the spirit to hear such whining, especially from Draco." They walked down the Stairwell and entered the Dinning room, every bodies eyes was on Lucius and Emmaline. Emma looked into Lucius once again cold stone eyes in almost panic " Everybody is staring at us…. " Lucius let go of her arm quickly and quietly said " Keep your ground rosebud." That she did. She was Bellatrixx daughter, and the Fallen Dark Lords Daughter. She took her seat where she always took her seat… Samara should be next too her… There were three empty chairs one was for Narcissa, the other one was For Bellatrixx and the last one was for her sister Samara. None for Scabior, Lucius always hated Scabior. Emmaline looked down too her lap, she couldn't bare that they were no longer here, it was only two years ago, yet it seemed to be an century. She would do anything to see her Aunt, her mother and her beloved sister. That was nothing; she was having mental pictures of Lucius dead family in her head. She couldn't bare all this death. This was angst, dark, morbid. Normal people don't live like this. Or do they? She thought to herself.

Lucius was observing every movement of Emmaline's. He was also trying to read her, which was difficult. Lucius then looks into his wine glass and day dreamed into the pool of red wine. He felt it was his fault his little girls was dead, and there was no magic in this work that could bring them back! That is what he hated about himself the most. Lucius had tried to kill himself, this fact he didn't let Emma know or anybody else for the fact. Gee was supposed to be a Malfoy, a strong and powerful Malfoy. It was 1970 it was the year after his family death; he was extremely not in the right mind. He was drunk, and he was balling, and that night his father and mother announced the engagement to Narcissa Black. Which he thought you've got to be fucking to be kidding me. He could not stand the thought of being related to Bellatrixx Black, that thought made him want to kill himself even more. He was walking in his parent's garden; the night of his family being murdered he was forced to marry somebody he didn't know! To the younger sister of the woman he disliked more then life itself. Well, if life was a piece of shit, and what he called almost unbearable. His life just became hell on earth and his life, without a doubt just became unbearable now. He lost everything he sat down in the rose garden. He was no Severus Snape, but he was in the slug club and he made a tonic of Asphyxiation, he would of soon loose consciousness soon. As he was passing, and as his pain was leaving his body, a slender red headed woman with the bluest eyes started to descend. " Oh Luc" The voice said, drawing closer. " They won't let you die like this." Lucius, glared at the women and then spoke " And what if I want to?" his voice croaked, his vision was not focused, but he could see the gleam of red hair, that shimmered. Which made his chest ache, which had nothing to do with his death. The red head bit her lip " Luc what if I told you, your death is never up to you. It's up to them." the figure pointed her finger up to the heavens. She said couching over the limp blonde body. And pushing his beautiful, silky blonde hair, out from his cold eyes, the same cold eyes she fell in love with at her years at Hogwarts. "Luc you're still needed among mankind." One single tear fell from his eye "Achelois" he said, loosing feeling in his hands and feet by each minute that passed. "Achelois, please let me go, this life is unbearable, I cannot marry Bella's Sister! I cannot live without you. " He reached for her face I love you… I cannot make love to another woman. But my one and only true love, her deep blue eyes were in tears. " Luc I'm so sorry." She apologised, taking his hand in hers, her touch did little comfort, has his body already went numb. Her blue eyes was looking into his eyes " I cannot change anything, but I'll stay with you. I can promise you that, my love." She knew his body was already numb, but she kissed his hand. At this point anything that he tried to say was failed to be spoken as a thick, black completeness descended over his eyes. None of his senses remained, they where all gone. Destroy. As far as his hearing went, was now muffled and strained, like he was listening to words underwater.

He woke up in his chambers, at his fathers and mothers house… In the same robes he had on that evening in the rose garden. His head pounded with a force that rivalled the worst hangover. He'd ever experienced in his life, as far has his body went it felt achy and stiff.

"Hold on." Lucius said to himself He went to the nearest mirror… He was alive… and Leaves and bits of dried earth clung to his hair and robes. Dispelling any suspicions that last night had been simply a nightmare. He had apparated himself back? Not to his bed, perhaps one of the house elves's found him He had no memory returning home… at all. Eating a fistful of hemlock leaves and having a very poignant hallucination about Achelois, which still didn't explain how he arrived in his bedchambers…. And then he found it- a single long, red hair clinging to his robes. A hairbinger from the dead. Lucius felt sick to his stomach. He ran to the bathroom and emptied his stomach into the toilet, his mind was not clear. His mind was going into circling from the shocking truth: That the Achelois who he had spoken to her body was never found. This was not in fact a hallucination; did this mean she was still alive? Or did some how she was brought back to the living, and promised to stay with him. Lucius lowered himself to the cold, marble floor. In absolute exhaustion.

Even after all these years, he still felt he failed Achelois. He snapped out of his deep thought. He looked up from his wine glass. Emma was nowhere to be found. She was no longer the girls that he raised were all grown up. The Sophie was the youngest and she is beautiful, she has beautiful red hair, the greenest eyes, her mothers skin. She's a blooming flower. Samara was a mini version of Bella, which scared Lucius to death. But he grew close to her. She was very much like her uncle in her interest, and potion talent. Emma was a perfect combination of both; her hair was honeying brown, with the greenest eyes on this planet. And Ophelia could be Lucius daughter. She had grey eyes, and pale blonde hair, and alabaster skin. Nobody was looking at him; they were minding their own business. " May I have your uninvited attention."? As he banged a spoon on to his crystal glass. Marius though you are the next oldest person in this room, you are in control of the Christmas. I am not in the spirits do deal with Christmas this year. Marius just nodded, and wondered if his uncle was all right as he looked over his wife.

Meanwhile Emma was outside walking the grounds, she was in a long royal blue cloak, with a white fur trim. It was bitter cold, but it was beautiful. There were a million thoughts going through Emmaline's brain. She was walking back to the manor, everybody at this time was in the Foyer, and everybody was there except Lucius… She looked at Ophelia, her blonde sister and kindly asked, " Where is Lucius at " Emmaline said Ophelia just shrugged her shoulders and pouted her lips " I don't know." She said Emma knew that Lucius had a hard Christmas; he had a melt down from things than he never told another soul, and he had a brutal, and hard life. Emma couldn't take much more ad news. She hiked her skirt up to her knees and her cloak was still on she goes up stairs and went upstairs to Lucius' room. He was lying down in his bed curled under his duvet his long blond hair was in his face, Emma went behind him and snuggled him. She could here him sniffle. 'Shhhhh darling it's okay.' Emma said, with her pricing green eyes. She was hugging him and not letting him go y any means. She wanted him nice and safe, and too her best of knowledge, he arms would make him feel like he is in the safest place in the world. It was now evening, the sun has set, and he has stopped crying. He pulls her closer too his skin, and just held her, he looked into her eyes.

He was 'please stay with me in the night, not as in sex but just stay with me.' She agreed to do so; she went across her room and slipped in a light green silk gown that flowed gracefully against the floor. She came back into the room and lay next too him. She couldn't help to fell melancholy for him; she ran her fingers through his long hair. He slowly drifted off to sleep as his heart felt a little less heavy. As far he was concern his was the most dramatic christmas that he ever has experienced.


End file.
